stoned
by new 2 u
Summary: stoned by: me
1. hey

"HEY HEY HEY KIRBY. Hey man dude hey dudeeeeeeee." Marx said

"yeah?" Kirby said

"pot"marx said  
>"yeah lets yeah"Kirby said<p>

"here try some" trys. Marx said

"it's delicious" Kirby said

"so very but not as with the um the marijuana?"marxsaid

"who' that?kirby said

"

"nonew of ur business"marx

"I think that that u can u can juts go over theer right now!1"kiribsss

"fine I will!"marx

"I'm goin over there betch!1"kirbay

"yeah that's right go over there!1"marx

"this is wat u wanted btech!"kirbayy

"Kirby ur a mean guy you know that!"

"no you're the meantest"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"here take some of this pot I hope that you will be my frin again!"

"oh my cod morx u r soooooooooooooooooooo hot right now"Kirby said passontly

"you too can we have some of this sex"

"not yet lets go UNCOVER THAT MIAR

MAR

MARIJUANA"

"okay!" goes froclickes and 666

They both went unto the forestes region and uncovered the scare pot wait is pot no the um tpo

Not a teapot

Not the teapot that's not wha ti'm talking about okay!

Is pot no

Pot =/=marry wanna?

Or marry wanna = weed

Kirby said marx marx I hope you fill fly with me sky sky sky hero so greatlful

Marx looked into the blue eyes of his beautiful passionate and creafree friend and kited him

He loves his face so mush he wished he vould be as amazing and beautiful and graceful and birdlick and white and racist nnot racist I kid you man as Kirby

Kirby was the beautiful es at the hole wrodl

Marx grabbed his hand and took the hand of Kirby and held his hand in his hand and handed him his hand and told him to hand it to him

Hr handed him he heandand said "marxx you are the best"]

Thius

"Forver you will be my brest" "you never will enver be the SHIT of my inter life:"

"I feel the same way kirbya"

"u do1``?"

"I wants to be there for u always Kirby I wanted to be there and I wanted to hold you in my arms !" "your face are brilliant raldioant and very grease!"

"I love you"

I dolove you dooo"

(kiss_)


	2. yeh

"hey hey hey" marx said

"you're so " Kirby exclamined

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE MEAN TO ME! !""""""marx told

"THEN I'M G0ING TOO EDAT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE GHAY!"""Kirby scramed

'""IF ANYONES IS GOUNG TO EAT ANYNINES IT;'LL MBEM ME1 BECUAE I;M THE CARNIFORIOUS SYCHOPATHIC N MANIAC HERE!11111111111111111111111 OKAT!""""""""""" MARZX

"Students earn 6-12, Scrang in Gay each year to universities such as: School of Gay, University of Homosexuals, UAGay, Trans love University, Gay State University, and Gay School of Learning.

Marx was socked!ah he told "e me too! Did u have doc onnope dr. faggot'? for health vlass?"

"as a metter of vaft I did yes!1" Kirby was socked as well "hje was such a …. Aaa…. A….. a?'

"oranguaten?"'

"yeas my favorite teacher ws mrs. Qqueer"

Oh I know her my favorite teacher is mrs. Rebecca." Marx sasd

Proferssor gayfer is pretty mean though I shot her in both her kneeds then kicked thm and then turned thim into fruit bowls

"an I have some?' Kirby asked"

"depends what fruits do you plan on putting in them? Marx asked

"idiott I I WANT SOME FRIUIT GIVE ME PLEASE GIVE ME DOME RIGHT NOW'!"

MARX SAID "(P0ULLS OUT GUN AND TRYIRS TO SHOOT KIRBY IN THE NEEDS(*)

Kirby did this: "(sucks up bulletsand becomes transforms into black ghetto gangster kierby) "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEE—UH YEAH MAN

Marx was all like: "(transforms into a Mexican and builds a bullet proof fort)"

Meta knight: "no mas pantalones!"

Marx said : "yo soy cansado o tu Kirby!betch!"

"fu** you you little *****, you can suck my **** cause I DON GIVE A **** ABOUT YOUR LITTLE ****** *** YOU MAN ***** YOU CAN GO TO HEYLL MAN HEYLLL!"KIRBY SCERAMED PASSONTALY

"MARX/; ALRIGHT MAN CALM DOWN I HJAV SOME TCO IN THE TRUNK O MY CAR THAT I STOLE FORM APREGONANT WOMON" OKAY MARZ SID TNHIS

"OKAHY MAYN IS AIGHT I FEEL U BRO" 'LES EAT DESE TACOS"

"SI A MI ME GUSTAN TACOS" META KNIGHT SAID

""""""SI NOSOTROS COMEMOS?"MARX SAID

Y"""OANG UANG REANG GAANG YANG" KIRBY EXCLAMED TI THE PPLEOPLE"

"HAT?'

'LETS GO TO GET THOSE TADCOES" KRIBY TOLD HIM

Meta: yo so uh uhhhh uh um mmmm 

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lets all 3some


	3. them sexyness

"Hey marx lets go to the mooooon the moooooooon" s2kirby sadddd

"letz have the sex" marx exclaimed

"yeah I live the sex *love ltes GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" mkirny aasid

"marx:" we need to go buy ball oons first so u don gte pregnant and die"

Kirby: "yeah well need supplies for yhis tirp rdpriwlly *this trip espaicllity a ROCKEWR! DO YOU THINK THAT WE SHOULF GET SOME MASSK TO BREATHE IN THYEAH!"

Marx said that riht ther →→→→→→→→→ "WAIT I GOTTA GO ASK MY MOMMY"

Kaabii: "okay!bi dhould I should ask meta knight toooo!" let us go"

(boTH OF THEM GO TO ASK RIGHT THEWN"

"my mommy comin!"

Marx mom: "marx u crazy betch."

Marx;" she's gonna teach os hgow 2 sex"

Mother: but I will tell u its mazing"

Mard:" I HATE YOU (PULLS OUT GUN)"

MOM: (TAKES GN AWAY) I TODL YOU THIS IF 4 EMERGINES ONLY YES U CAN GO 2 THE MOON TO HAVE SED NOW I'M OF TOO THE STOR EI NEEED SOME VIAGRAI GOT A FRIEND FOMING OVER TINIGHT"

Amrx: alright cool by momn"

kirby(walks up to NS NKNOWCKS on rdoor)" meta kngit I need to ask you something"""'

meta kkk: (opens door to finffdddd Kirby staring atttt him)

karbs: can I go 2 the moon w/ mardx my need wat baby's dady"

mk: no

Kirby: okay I'm gonna go anywayu

Mk: ok be safe

Kirby" I will promise"

Mk: okay bye make sure to pack a lot of slothings"

kriybb"shut up you booberry"

(meanwhile on the moon) 

Mrax I found a good song to sing

Okay it's a amazing okay!

Ahhhh ya ya yaaaah, ya ya yaaah, yaaah, ya yah.

Ohohohooooo! Oh ya yaaah, ya ya yaaah, yaaah ya yah.

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohoh.

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohoooooooooo!

-aaaaoooooh, aaaooo hooo haha.

Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nuh, na nuh-nuh, na nuh-nuh, nah nuh-nuh, nuh-nah.

Nah-nah-nah-nun, nun-ah-nah, nun-ah-nah, nah-nah-nah-nah!

Nah-nah-nah-nah-naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Dah dah daaaaaaaaaah...

Da-da-daaah, daaah, daa-daah.

Lolololololoooooooo! La-la-laaaaaaaah, la la laah, lol, haha.

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Oh-ho-ho-ho,ho-ho-ho,ho-ho-ho,lo-lo-loooo!

AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-eee-eee-EEEE!

Luh luh lah, lah, lah-lah.

Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoooooo!-BOPahdududuh-dah-dadudaaah!

Da-da-daaah, daaah, daa-daah.

Lololololo, lololo, lololol, la la la la yaah!

Trololololo, la, la-la-la, la-la-la-

Oh hahahahaho! Hahahaheheho! Hohohoheho! Hahahaheho!

Lolololololololo, lololololololol, lolololololololol, lololo LOL!

Ahhhhh La-la-laaah! La la-laaah, laaah, la-la.

Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoooooo! La, la-laaah, lalala, lol, haha.

Lololololo-lololo-lololo, oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Lolololo-lololo-lololo, oh-ho-ho-ho hooooooooooooooooooooo!

(Wave goodbye)


End file.
